This invention relates generally to an electronic timepiece of the type having an audible alarm and more particularly to an electronic timepiece having a sound generator playing a program of notes to produce a melody. In electronic tone generators of the type used, for example, in an electronic calculator, a watch, or a music box, etc., there is the difficulty that no pause is provided between notes as they are produced. This makes it difficult to distinguish between long and short notes when notes of the same frequency follow one another. When wave shaping is used on the frequency signals of the notes, it is easier to distinguish between the notes but it is very difficult to distinguish the length of a note. Such melody generating systems, as a result, are unable to generate an articulate and lilting melody. In particular, a march cannot be played. In summary, it is difficult to distinguish between a long note and a plurality of short notes of the same frequency because there is no pause between the notes. Further, in a melody some rests are needed and these cannot be readily provided.
What is needed is a sound generator for small devices such as calculators and electronic timepieces which provides well articulated musical notes by providing a pause between each note of a melody. It is also desirable where a visual display is utilized in conjunction with the sound generator that there be synchronization between the visual display and the audible sound.